1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for managing lamp brightness. More particularly, the present invention relates to method for managing lamp brightness in a displaying apparatus, which uses the lamp to produce the image.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, many displaying apparatuses are based on the light beam emitted from the lamp, so as to produce a image. The projector is one of the examples. The operation for this kind of displaying apparatus usually includes several states, as shown in FIG. 1.
In the operation states shown in FIG. 1, when the display signal exists, the operation state then stays at a displaying state 103 for displaying a normal image. When the displaying apparatus is in searching for display signal, it then enters a searching state 102. When the display signal does not exist, the displaying apparatus enters a no-signal state 101. When the user temporarily closes the image, the displaying apparatus enters the video mute state 104.
In this kind of displaying apparatus, the lamp is the consumable part in high price. For example, the lamp used in the projector has the retail price that is as high as about 20%-30% of the whole projector itself. In this consideration, a method to reduce the lamp brightness is proposed, so as to prolong the lifetime of the lamp. In the current conventional methods, the lamp can be set to be the standard mode or the ecologic protection (ECO) mode. Wherein, the brightness for the standard mode is 100%, but the brightness for the ECO mode is 80%. When the lamp is set to the ECO mode, then the lower brightness is used to have longer lifetime.
The issue is that the current method is not flexible, and cannot automatically switch the lamp mode. When the lamp is set to the standard mode, no matter which state in FIG. 1, the brightness for the lamp is always 100%. Actually, except the displaying state 103, the image in display for all the other states is not so important, and it is not necessary to have the 100% brightness. Likewise, when the lamp is set to the ECO mode, no matter which state, the brightness for the lamp is always 80%. In this manner, even though the lifetime of the lamp can be prolonged, the user has to endure the poor image quality due to the reduction of brightness when the normal image is displayed in the displaying state 103.
Therefore, it needs to have more flexible method to solve the issue in the art, and also keep the image quality and lamp lifetime.